el amor
by eluet-chan
Summary: Yoh y Anna se confiesan su amor..pero......llega alguien mas ......despues de un tiempo Anna se va....y epiesa a sentir que no ama a Yoh
1. Default Chapter

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con mis historias raras....que espero les gusten este es un songfic, y les recuerdo que shaman king no me pertenece y que yo solo doy un punto de vista diferente a lo que pudo ser...  
  
Nota :este fic no tiene un tiempo especifico, aquí se supone que Yoh y Anna ya tiene 16 años, y lamento por adelantado si algún dato esta equivocado ya que no he visto el final de la serie. ok?  
  
  
  
bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviws!  
  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Capitulo 1.- "comienzan las vacaciones"  
  
Frozen-madonna  
  
"si tan solo pudiera ver que hay en tu corazón pero eres tan fría...deberías saber que si te pierdo mi corazón estará roto...."  
  
Yoh estaba sentado junto con Manta en una banca.  
  
Manta: por fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano!!...que te pasa Yoh porque  
  
estas tan pensativo?  
  
Yoh: hum.....pensaba en...ella...  
  
Manta: en Anna...  
  
Yoh: si, desde hace poco no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, en cuando nos casemos y en si ella siente algo por mi...  
  
Amidamaru: así es joven manta, el amo Yoh no ha dejado de pensar en eso y últimamente a dormido muy mal.  
  
Manta: y por que no se lo dices?  
  
Yoh: tu sabes como es Anna, ella jamás hace ese tipo de demostraciones..y..  
  
Manta: tienes miedo que te diga que ella no siente lo mismo  
  
Yoh: jejeje ñ_ñU...supongo que si....  
  
Manta: vamos Yoh! Amidamaru y yo trataremos de ayudarte  
  
Yoh: de veras?  
  
Amidamaru: si claro amo Yoh.  
  
Yoh: muchas gracias!....mejor vamonos porque ya es tarde y Anna se molestara.  
  
Manta: si  
  
Más tarde.  
  
Anna: porque llegan hasta esta hora! tengo hambre! (dice Anna molesta)  
  
Manta: jejej no te preocupes Amidamaru y yo iremos a comprar las cosas Manta le guiña el ojo a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: he...pero......  
  
Manta:*vamos Yoh esta es tu oportunidad de decirle*.....bueno vamonos Amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: he...si joven Manta....  
  
Anna: que se traen esos dos Yoh?  
  
Yoh: he...jeje no se.....  
  
Anna se voltea y ve al patio.  
  
Yoh:*tengo que decirle...*  
  
Yoh se acerca a Anna.  
  
Anna: que pasa...  
  
Yoh: Anna...puedo..decirte algo...  
  
Anna: supongo que si...(dice dándole la espalda a Yoh)  
  
Yoh pone su mano en el hombro de Anna.  
  
Yoh: Anna...yo..sabes...todo este tiempo juntos, me ha echo pensar...  
  
Anna: ...que......(Anna sabe lo que Yoh trata de decirle)  
  
Yoh: yo....  
  
Anna: no te precipites...  
  
Yoh:..que...  
  
Anna: no confundas las cosas....  
  
Yoh: pero...Anna.....  
  
Anna: tengo muchas cosas que hacer.....me voy a mi cuarto...  
  
Yoh: ..Anna....por que es así.....  
  
  
  
- Sanbun no Junjou na Kanjou - siam shade  
  
"no seas repentinamente indiferente, No puedo decirlo cuando me miras,  
  
Entre mas me alejo mas me doy cuenta de que eres querida para mi entre mas te busco mas siento una distancia dolorosa, mi corazón."  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día.  
  
Manta: y como te fue!?  
  
Yoh: mal...ella no me quiso escuchar Manta....  
  
Manta: hum...que mal  
  
Amidamaru: la señorita Anna tiene miedo de demostrarle sus sentimientos...  
  
Yoh: tu crees? yo más bien pienso que ella no siente nada por mi....  
  
Manta: no digas eso, ella siempre se preocupa por ti.  
  
.........  
  
Anna estaba en su cuarto sentada viendo por la ventana, el televisor estaba encendido pero ella no lo veía.  
  
Anna: Yoh.....acaso ayer me ibas a decir lo que pienso.....  
  
Anna se pone enfrente del espejo  
  
Anna: Yoh...yo también te quiero......iré a buscarte......  
  
Empezaba a caer la tarde cuando Anna salio a buscar a Yoh, casi de inmediato lo encontró , para su sorpresa venia solo.  
  
Yoh: Anna que haces por aquí.  
  
Anna: bine a buscarte...  
  
Yoh: bueno regresemos a casa n_n  
  
Anna:...si...  
  
Yoh y Anna caminaban juntos, era un poco incomodo el silencio de los dos hasta que finalmente Yoh hizo un comentario.  
  
Yoh: que hermoso atardecer...  
  
Anna: si, lo se, es muy hermoso, y .....más si lo vez con alguien querido...  
  
Las ultimas palabras de Anna hicieron que Yoh se sorprendiera.  
  
Yoh: tienes razón Anna......  
  
Yoh se detuvo.  
  
Anna: que pasa.....  
  
Yoh: Anna, yo.....  
  
Yoh abraza a Anna repentinamente.  
  
Yoh: te amo.....  
  
Anna: hum......yo.......(Anna no sabia que decir, ella también sentía lo mismo pero no era capas de decirlo)  
  
Anna: .te envidio por ser tan fuerte......(fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir)  
  
Yoh: ah.....ya veo......(Yoh la soltó un poco extrañado por la respuesta de la itako)  
  
Anna: que lindo atardecer.  
  
Anna siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado....  
  
Más tarde, Anna estaba dándose un baño.  
  
Anna: maldición....no pude decirle...no se que me paso en ese momento... pero tanto tiempo espere que el dijera esas palabras, y ahora....  
  
Anna cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir el calido abraso de Yoh.  
  
Anna: no puedo creer que no pueda decirlo......  
  
-One half  
  
"Pero si los sigo manteniendo dentro Estos sentimientos me destrozaran Quiero estar mas cerca a ti  
  
Pero primera vez sentí tu calor Quiero ser la mas fuerte Es doloroso y angustiante el querer mostrarte mis sentimientos  
  
Vimos la solitaria puesta del ,sol juntos, solo nosotros dos, fue absolutamente hermoso. Es solo que de alguna manera no puedo decirlo, de alguna manera no es suficiente"  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día Yoh estaba sentado en la sala, llega Anna y se sienta a su lado  
  
Anna: buenos días  
  
Yoh: hola Anna, como estas?  
  
Anna :bien, porque debería estar mal??  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñU jejeje, no se...  
  
Anna: hum...ya veo....(Anna se levanta)  
  
Anna: iré a la cocina quieres que te prepare algo?  
  
Yoh se sorprendió ante las palabras de Anna ya que ella nunca era amable  
  
Yoh:...si??...no??..he....si....claro!  
  
Anna: bueno, te traeré algo....  
  
Yoh: * que le pasa a Anna? será por lo que le dije ayer?*  
  
Anna regresa.  
  
Anna: toma, te traje galletas...  
  
Yoh: mm! gracias! (Yoh las prueba)  
  
Yoh: saben deliciosas! las cocino Tamao??  
  
Anna: no, fui yo....las hice para ti.....(dice Anna muy seria)  
  
Yoh: ...de veras!...(Yoh pone cara de felicidad)  
  
Anna: si, ayer no podía dormir....y decidí cocinarlas....  
  
Yoh: ya veo...están deliciosas!  
  
Anna: que bueno que te gusten...(Anna se retira)  
  
Entre pairos y derivas  
  
"Comienzo a ver que estoy dejando de callar que te amo, que me detienes la respiración"  
  
  
  
Ese día en la noche.  
  
Anna: así mañana habrá una fiesta en la casa de Ren...  
  
Manta: así es Anna espero que Yoh y tu vayan!  
  
Anna: hum....esta bien, iremos, pero solo un rato...  
  
Manta: que bien! bueno te veo mañana!  
  
Anna: no te quedaras a dormir?  
  
Manta: no, es que...debo...ir al...la casa!!jeje bueno adiós!  
  
Anna: si.....*esta es mi oportunidad de decirle a Yoh*  
  
De pronto alguien entra a la casa.  
  
Anna: he....  
  
Horo horo: hola! vine a quedarme porque mi hermana me corrió!  
  
Anna: ¬¬U....demonios...digo si claro...creo que Yoh esta en su habitación pidele un futon....  
  
Horo horo: gracias!!  
  
Anna: * mi oportunidad perdida por un idiota!*  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Ren: que bueno que vinieron, pasen!  
  
Yoh: si gracias!  
  
Anna: hum...  
  
Tamao: hola joven Yoh y señorita Anna!  
  
Jun: hola chicos  
  
Yoh: hola Jun y donde esta Lee Bruce Long?  
  
Jun: ah...sufrió un pequeño accidente  
  
Ren: su sarcófago rodo por las escaleras y se le cayo un brazo y media pierna ahora lo están cosiendo...  
  
Horo horo: jeje, pero si así esta de endeble no va a servirle a Jun para..  
  
Jun arroja un vaso a la cara de Horo.  
  
Jun: ¬¬ más te vale tener la boca bien cerrada!  
  
Yoh: jaja, hum... a donde fue Anna?....  
  
Ren: creo que salio a la terraza...  
  
Yoh: iré a buscarla...  
  
................  
  
Wonderwall  
  
"hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero no se como...hoy será el día en que te diga todo"  
  
  
  
Yoh: Anna! aquí estas me preocupaste!...  
  
Anna: Yoh......hay algo que quería decirte...  
  
Yoh: si claro que es Anna?  
  
Anna: sabes, cuando te conocí enseguida supe que eras alguien especial... y cuando supe que seria tu esposa.....  
  
Anna voltea a ver a Yoh  
  
Anna: supe que yo debía ayudarte y confiar en ti siempre...  
  
Yoh: Anna....  
  
Anna: el tiempo a pasado....pero, siempre estas en mi pensamiento... aun que pareces no entender...que a veces me hieres...pero..yo siempre he pensado que eres mío...y aun cuando me portaba mal contigo...se que sabias que tu significabas más para mi.......  
  
Anna voltea a ver la luna, Yoh ve a Anna escuchando atentamente todas las palabras que salen de sus labios.  
  
Anna:.....no te quiero perder......porque.....te amo ......  
  
Yoh: yo...tambien......  
  
Yoh abraza a Anna fuertemente , Yoh toma suavemente el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y le da un tierno beso...  
  
Anna: se siente muy bien estar entre tus brazos..lamento no habértelo dicho ayer....  
  
Yoh: lo importante es que lo dijiste...ahora...tu eres la fuerte...  
  
Anna: podemos irnos a casa?  
  
Yoh: claro!  
  
Anna: pero sin que nadie lo sepa...  
  
Yoh: esta bien...AMIDAMARU!  
  
Amidamaru: si amo Yoh?  
  
Yoh: jeje  
  
Anna: ??  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU CONCEDEME TU ALMA! POSESION DE ALMAS!  
  
Yoh toma en brazos a Anna  
  
Yoh: lista?  
  
Anna: he??...  
  
Yoh salta desde la terraza  
  
Anna: !!!!!(Anna solo abrasa fuertemente a Yoh)  
  
  
  
...................Más Tarde....................................  
  
  
  
insatiable-darren  
  
"la luz de la luna se posa en tu piel y espero que tus dedos me llevan mas aya, no hay palabras..solo tu respiramos hacia afuera y hacia adentro nos movemos juntos de arriba abajo siento como si ni siquiera tocara el suelo.. nadie ta ama como yo te amo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna: gracias, no tenia ganas de estar en la fiesta...  
  
Yoh: si no te preocupes...  
  
Anna: iré a mi habitación...  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Anna sube a su cuarto.  
  
Yoh: mm...me pregunto si habrán quedado más de esas galletas..  
  
Yoh busca en la cocina pero no encuentra nada.  
  
Yoh: le preguntare a Anna....  
  
Yoh sube a la habitación de Anna, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que Yoh pensó que no habría problema si entraba, pero para su sorpresa Anna estaba solo con la falda puesta ya se había quitado la blusa.  
  
Yoh: ah!! perdón Anna!!!  
  
Anna: no, te preocupes......pasa si quieres.....  
  
Yoh: he..si....(Yoh se voltea para no ver a Anna)  
  
Anna se acerca a Yoh.  
  
Anna: por que no me miras? acaso no te gusto? (dice medio burlándose)  
  
Yoh: no es eso...al contrario....  
  
Anna: hum....(Anna abrasa a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: Anna!......(Yoh se pone rojo)  
  
Era la primera vez que sentía la suave piel de Anna y no se sentía nada mal De pronto empieza a besar a Anna, y acariciar su cabello enredándolo en sus dedos.  
  
Anna soltó a Yoh y se sentó en el futon, Yoh enseguida se hinco frente a ella y se acostó encima de Anna.  
  
Se siguieron besando, Anna abraso fuertemente a Yoh, mientras que la mano derecha de Yoh, subía lentamente por la falda de Anna.  
  
Anna no ponía objeción alguna a las caricias de Yoh, Anna le quito la camisa a Yoh, mientras que el comenzó a besarle el cuello ,pronto llego a su pecho y le quito el sostén, se le quedo viendo un momento.  
  
Yoh: eres muy hermosa.....*AH! que estoy haciendo, no puedo hacerlo....pero Anna es tan...además.....las hormonas me traicionan!!**  
  
De pronto Anna lo saca de sus pensamientos  
  
Anna: me gusta estar tan cerca de ti......(Anna lo besa nuevamente)  
  
Yoh siente como su mano llega hasta la cadera de Anna, después le quita la falda, Yoh ya no tenia puesto el pantalón tampoco...........  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Anna: están tocando la puerta....yo abriré...  
  
Anna abre la puerta y ve que es un chico, al parecer era un shaman.  
  
Anna: deseas algo?  
  
---: si mi nombre es Kaede Setsuna, soy tu debes ser....Anna?  
  
Anna: si, soy Anna Kyouyama, a que has venido?  
  
Kaede: bueno...quiero que me entrenes....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno creo que este capitulo estuvo muuy largo..pero espero les allá gustado a todos, déjenme reviws!!!, y les aseguro que esto se pondrá interesante más cuando Kino le......bueno, mejor esperen a que suba el segundo capitulo 


	2. un cambio en el corazón

Hola de nuevo, gracias por los reviws, y Anna tienes razón olvide ponerle la advertencia gomen nazai!!  
  
bueno aquí si les advierto...no es mucho pero para que sepan que tiene un pedaso medio Lemon  
  
y muchas gracias a Sakura Himura quien siempre me apoya!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
2.-"Un cambio en el corazón"  
  
Entra una mujer a una habitación...  
  
Yohmei: que deseas Kino?  
  
Kino: disculpe...pero venia a hablar con usted sobre la boda de Yoh y Anna  
  
Yohmei: humm...creo que este no es el momento indicado, pero ya veraz que se casaran pronto...  
  
Kino: si, lo se....pero...talvez deba ir con ellos...o deban venir....  
  
Yohmei: calma...pronto será el momento precisó....  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Manta: así que Anna esta entrenando a ese chico??  
  
Yoh: así es....  
  
Manta: pero...yo creía que...  
  
Yoh: si lo se, es que le esta cobrando  
  
Manta: ¬¬ ya se me hacia demasiada bondad de su parte  
  
Yoh: jeje....  
  
++++++++++  
  
Anna: bueno ahora has 100 más...  
  
Kaede: -_-U ....si......  
  
Anna: jaja, esto me empieza a gustar  
  
Kaede: Señorita Anna la quiero invitar a comer  
  
Anna: hum..no me llames señorita Anna..esta bien..acepto ir..  
  
Kaede: de verdad!  
  
Anna: claro, por que no, después de todo tu pagas...  
  
Kaede: si!, bueno la veo mañana!  
  
Anna: si...  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Anna estaba sentada en la sala como de costumbre, Yoh había ido con Manta Últimamente se la pasaba en casa de Manta, cosa que a Anna no le agradaba mucho...  
  
Kaede: ya llegue!  
  
Anna: hola Kaede, pasa...  
  
Kaede: si gracias, bueno dime a donde quieres ir?  
  
Anna: no lo se...que tal a comer un helado? hace mucho calor  
  
Kaede: si claro!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manta: yo creo que estas celoso  
  
Yoh: no es eso...es solo que pasa mucho tiempo con el...es más ya ni siquiera me entrena...  
  
Manta: calmate Yoh, tu sabes que Anna te ama  
  
Yoh: si, pero tengo miedo que deje de hacerlo.....  
  
Mientras tanto Anna y Kaede se la pasaron muy bien, y el siguiente Día también salieron, y también al siguiente día....  
  
  
  
-prisa  
  
"lo pude mirar en tus ojos ayer,  
  
estabas tan lejos no había que decirlo  
  
con una mirada me diste a entender  
  
y aunque ya me avisabas que te había perdido  
  
tu boca mintiéndome los ojos hubiera  
  
cerrado de no haber notado tu prisa,  
  
esa tu ansiosa prisa  
  
a donde te insita a volver?  
  
a donde te tiene sujeta que no te permite volver?"  
  
  
  
Anna: maldición...ya se me hizo tarde...  
  
Yoh: Anna...saldrás de nuevo??  
  
Anna: si...es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas....  
  
Yoh: ah....y Kaede?  
  
Anna: ah....yo......perdón pero me tengo que ir....  
  
Anna se sale y deja a Yoh ,Casi de inmediato encuentra a Kaede quien ya había ido a buscarla.  
  
Kaede: pensé que te había pasado algo..me alegra que estés bien...  
  
Anna: si esta bien, mejor vamonos....a donde iremos?  
  
Kaede: quiero que me acompañes a mi casa n_n  
  
Anna: hum....esta bien....  
  
Uknow  
  
"y ten miedo de mi,  
  
por que no vaya a ser  
  
que cansado de verte me meta  
  
en tus brazos para poseerte  
  
y te arranque las ropas...  
  
y te bese los pies, y te llame mi diosa  
  
y no pueda mirarte de frente y te  
  
diga llorando después......por favor tenme miedo  
  
Tenme mucho miedo mujer  
  
porque lo nuestro no puede ser...."  
  
La casa de Kaede era grande y muy lujosa, esto no le sorprendió mucho a Anna  
  
Anna: linda casa...  
  
Kaede: no más que tu n_n  
  
Anna: hum...u///ú si bueno...  
  
Kaede: ven te mostrare mi cuarto.  
  
Anna y Kaede subieron a su cuarto, que también era un cuarto muy hermoso Enseguida algo llamo la atención de la joven, era una pequeña caja cabia perfectamente en su mano, así que la tomo...  
  
Kaede: ábrela....  
  
Anna la abrió y empezó a tocar una triste melodía...  
  
Anna: es..tan....linda......(dijo Anna casi suspirando)  
  
Kaede: si...si quieres puedes quedartela...  
  
Anna: hum....gracias....  
  
Kaede se acerco a Anna y empezó a acariciar su cabello  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
roxett  
  
"los celos te volverán loco... sus manos en su cara, sus labios sobre si piel, es mas de lo que puedo soportar  
  
porque mi corazón llora? estos sentimientos, que no puedo soportar eres libre de dejarme pero por favor no me engañes por favor creeme cuando te digo que te amo..."  
  
  
  
Yoh estaba acostado mientras que Manta veía la televisión  
  
Yoh: maldición...se que esta con el...  
  
Manta: calma Yoh, ya vendrá  
  
Yoh: es que no puedo calmarme Manta....no se lo que este pasando y...  
  
Manta: vamos Yoh, tu no eres así...  
  
Yoh: lo se..pero...quisiera que ella confiara mas en mi....  
  
Manta: ella confía en ti  
  
Yoh: si, pero no de ese modo...  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kaede se acerco a Anna y tomo su rostro entre sus manos  
  
Kaede: eres tan....  
  
Anna: ...tengo...que irme perdón....  
  
Anna se voltea y se dirige a la puerta  
  
Anna: yo amo a Yoh...te espero mañana para que entrenes(se va)  
  
Marie - los ojos de mi padre  
  
"pienso en el pasado...me dio la vida me dio todo su saber  
  
seco las lagrimas que trae la niñez...pero no me dijo adiós"  
  
Anna: ya acabaste de entrenar??  
  
Kaede: si...Anna...dime algo  
  
Anna: que quieres  
  
Kaede: creí haber escuchado que no te gusta la navidad.  
  
Anna se queda seria un momento.  
  
Anna:....no.....odio ese día......  
  
Kaede: por que?  
  
Anna se sienta.  
  
Anna: hace unos años......acecinaron a mi padre ese día....yo estaba allí..  
  
La mirada de Anna se entristece y su voz se empieza a quebrar, Kaede nota esto y se acerca a ella.  
  
Kaede: yo..lo siento no debí.....  
  
Anna: no, no importa....eso...ya paso....  
  
Kaede abrasa a Anna, Anna se sorprende pero en ese momento no tenia las fuerzas para evitarlo así que se queda sin hacer nada.  
  
Kaede: Anna a mi me parece que eres una chica tan fuerte, pero verte de este modo...tan linda..tierna...  
  
Anna:.....  
  
Kaede: Anna yo se que tu amas a Yoh... pero....yo siento algo por ti  
  
Anna: Kaede....  
  
Kaede: dentro de una semana tendré que partir, me iré a mi casa en Hawai ,por favor ven conmigo Anna...  
  
Anna: hum..lo pensare....cuanto tiempo??  
  
Kaede: si tu quisieras.....para siempre.....  
  
Anna: !!!....pero....  
  
Kaede: no espero que me respondas ahora...pero...te preguntare de nuevo en cinco días...ahora me retiro....  
  
Kaede se levanta dejando a Anna algo aturdida por todo lo que acababa de pasar  
  
Más tarde...  
  
T.A.T.U. - M.G.  
  
"trato de abrasarte mas cerca  
  
pero dejas mis sentimientos fríos"  
  
Anna entra a la sala donde estaban Yoh, Manta y Horo horo.  
  
Anna: Yoh, puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Yoh: si claro que pasa?  
  
Todos se le quedan viendo a Anna esperando a ver que va a decir.  
  
Anna: hum....u_ú ...que arias si...  
  
Yoh: si?  
  
Anna: me quisiera ir??  
  
Yoh: hum...si eso te hace feliz...te dejaría....  
  
Anna: no te importaría...ya veo...  
  
Yoh: Anna sabes que lo de nuestro compromiso no tiene por que comprometerte  
  
Anna: ERES UN IDIOTA YOH!!!! (Anna se sale muy molesta)  
  
Horo horo: que le paso?  
  
Manta: creo que le dijiste algo malo Yoh.  
  
Yoh: pero, yo pensé.....que eso era lo que quería que le contestara  
  
Manta: ay Yoh eres un torpe...  
  
Yoh: pero...es que tal vez ella quiera a alguien más.....  
  
Yoh agacha la cabeza un poco triste  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trust you - Megumi Hayashibara  
  
" a veces me siento tan sola,  
  
a veces siento tanto dolor"  
  
Anna iba caminando por la calle sin ninguna dirección, de pronto llego al parque y se sentó un una banca.  
  
Anna: ...será que no le importo??....  
  
Anna cierra sus ojos y recuerda lo que paso hace un momento.  
  
Anna: siento...algo en mi pecho..algo tan frío.....  
  
Anna saco la pequeña caja que le había dado Kaede y empieza a escuchar  
  
Anna: creo.que siento algo por Kaede, además, parece como si no le importara a Yoh......siempre esta con sus amigos, todos ellos le importan más que yo...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nunca es para siempre. - Presuntos implicados.  
  
"quien me iba a decir, cuando fui feliz, que tendría un fin, que así son las cosa  
  
Tu me quieres mas y trato de escuchar, yo te veo hablar pero no se lo qué dices se perdió tu voz y su entonación, donde fue a parar todo lo que dijiste  
  
es qué no vez que te busco y te persigo  
  
y te has perdido y no te puedo encontrar.  
  
mas nunca es para siempre, no fue para siempre"  
  
Habían pasado dos días ya  
  
Anna: hum....creo que será mejor que aclare todas las cosas....  
  
Anna camino hasta la habitación de Yoh  
  
Yoh: Anna? hola que pasa?  
  
Anna: tengo que decirte algo....  
  
Yoh: si claro.....que pasa.....  
  
Anna: me iré mañana .....  
  
Yoh: que!!....como!!  
  
Anna: me iré muy lejos, pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste ese día..  
  
Yoh: pero.....  
  
Anna: además...perdóname Yoh..pero ya no te amo......  
  
Yoh: ...... (Yoh se quedo en shock ante las palabras de Anna el la amaba no quería perderla pero sabia que de algún modo el había hecho que ella tomara esa decisión) ..........  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buajajaja (risa malévola) que les pareció?, bueno hasta ahora todo va como lo pensaba, quien sabe después, dejen sus reviws! y gracias Sara K. por tus comentarios!  
  
Por cierto. si lo se lo de "mi casa en Hawai" se escucho bien mam...bueno como sea. 


	3. ve con el

jeje, los he tenido en suspensos las ultimas horas? bueno no se, pero he aquí la tercera parte  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 3.-"ve con el"  
  
Anna- the beatles.  
  
"Anna, me llamaste para que te libere del compromiso,  
  
me dices que el te ama más que yo,  
  
así que te libero...ve con el...."  
  
  
  
Yoh estaba recostado en el techo de su casa, viendo las estrellas, pensando en las palabras de Anna.  
  
Yoh: ..Anna.....por que......  
  
Sin querer unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Yoh, el sentía un gran amor por Anna, no quería perderla, ella había confiado en el, ella lo ayudo en tantas ocasiones.  
  
Yoh: y ahora me dices que te vas??...a donde se fue el amor que me dijiste Anna...pero....esta bien....yo te prometí que si tu encontrabas a alguien más......  
  
Anna por su parte estaba sola en su habitación preparando todo para el viaje que le esperaba.  
  
Anna: hum....Yoh...perdóname....pero creo que esto es lo mejor....para ambos (Anna tomo una blusa y la doblo)  
  
Anna: esta, es la blusa que me regalo Yoh....(apretó la blusa contra su pecho)  
  
después de un rato Yoh decidió bajar a ver a Anna.....  
  
Anna: que necesitas....  
  
Yoh: Anna....yo..solo quería preguntarte si iras sola..  
  
Anna: no, me iré con Kaede.....  
  
Yoh: ah..ya veo...  
  
Anna: por que lo preguntas?....(Anna esperaba escuchar una respuesta que pudiera hacerla quedarse)  
  
Yoh: solo quería saber...  
  
Anna: ah...partiré mañana temprano...  
  
Yoh: si  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Al siguiente día.  
  
Kaede: no puedo creer que ayas aceptado venir n_n  
  
Anna: si, bueno...será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Kaede: si...(kaede toma las cosas de Anna y sale)  
  
Anna: hum....(Anna le dio una ultima mirada a la casa, nadie, a excepción de Yoh, sabia que se iba a ir )  
  
Anna espero un momento para ver si Yoh se despediria, pero nada.....  
  
Anna: adios....(Salio de la casa...)  
  
Un rato despues salio Yoh apresurado.  
  
Yoh: maldicion!...no la alcanse.....(se arrodillo en el suelo)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Así pasaron otros 3 días.  
  
Anna y Kaede llegaron a la hermosa playa, la casa de Kaede era enorme.  
  
Anna: aquí es tu casa?  
  
Kaede: si, enseguida te mostrare tu habitación.  
  
La habitación de Anna era enorme, tenia una cama muy grande y la decoración  
  
era casi perfecta.  
  
Anna: vaya...hasta que tengo la habitación que merezco..(Anna sonrió)  
  
Kaede: decías?  
  
Anna: no, nada....  
  
Kaede: si gustas puedes descansar un poco, mañana iremos a dar una vuelta a la playa...te parece?  
  
Anna: si n_n  
  
Kaede sale del cuarto, Anna se queda mirando el enorme cuarto y despues se tira en la esponjosa cama.  
  
Anna: esto no se parece nada al futon....Yoh nunca me llevo a la playa...y tal vez yo aprenda a vivir con Kaede....aunque ame a Yoh.....  
  
Poco a poco Anna se fue quedando dormida...  
  
Se te olvida-  
  
"dices que no puedes olvidarme, que tu vida no es la misma que no es tarde  
  
dices tanto y nunca hiciste nada hora poco a mi me importa si tu me amas."  
  
  
  
Yoh estaba recostado en la sala, cuando entra Manta.  
  
Manta: hola Yoh! me dijeron que abrieron una nueva pastelería quieres ir?!  
  
Yoh: no Manta, no tengo nada de hambre...  
  
Manta: hum.....tu sin hambre....  
  
Yoh: mejor vete Manta....  
  
Manta: vamos Yoh, no te desanimes! Anna va a..  
  
Yoh: no me digas ese nombre......  
  
Manta: huy...jeje..bueno....  
  
-----:HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA??!!  
  
Yoh: he?? ...!!! a.....a....a....  
  
Kino: hola n_n  
  
Yoh: a....ABUELA!! o_o  
  
Manta: que?!  
  
Kino : ujuju...hola n_n  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ A.S. -mi soledad y yo.  
  
"cálmate , que no note que has llorado  
  
disimula que estas bien, como yo lo hago"  
  
Anna estaba sentada justa a la orilla del mar, el agua mojaba sus pies, estaba solo viendo al horizonte, recargo su cara en sus rodillas el viento pasaba sobre su cabello, un viento calido que le hacia recordar su casa, la casa donde Yoh se encontraba... ella sabia que se encontraba con kaede por capricho...no por que lo quisiera de verdad...  
  
Anna: Yoh....(El cabello cubría su rostro..de pronto una lagrima corrió por su mejilla yendo a parar hasta su rodilla)  
  
escucho a kaede acercarse y le limpio el rostro rápidamente, fingió que nada había pasado, escondió sus sentimientos una vez más justo como siempre lo había hecho con Yoh..  
  
Kaede: en que piensas Anna?  
  
Anna: en...lo tranquilo que es este lugar...  
  
Kaede: si...  
  
Anna: yo siempre quise tener una vida llena de comodidades y tranquilidad  
  
Kaede: aquí puedes tenerla n_n  
  
Anna: ....si.....*siempre pensé que seria al lado de Yoh*  
  
Kaede: quieres nadar?  
  
Anna: de acuerdo....(Anna se levanta)  
  
Kaede: ven n_n  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh: has..venido..para..arreglar.........la..boda.....  
  
Kino: así es n_n  
  
Manta: ajajaj ñ_ñ si claro!  
  
Yoh: je...pero...jeje  
  
Kino: donde esta Anna?  
  
Manta: en....  
  
Yoh: su..  
  
Manta: fue ....  
  
Yoh: ah...  
  
Manta: un viaje...  
  
Yoh: y muchos..  
  
Manta: días...se tardara...si eso...  
  
Kino: como...Anna se fue de viaje?  
  
Manta: si, así es!....ella quiera...encontrarse...así misma...  
  
Yoh: si, no le pude decir que no!....tu sabes!!..ñ_ñU jejeje  
  
Kino:...ah...bueno..pero creo que podemos empezar con los preparativos sin ella, despues de todo no se puede tardar tanto!  
  
Manta: ejeje..si verdad....  
  
Yoh: si....-_-U..Anna.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna iba caminando por la calle cuando se topa con alguien.  
  
Anna: oye ten más cuidado!  
  
-----: ag!...que mujer tan más.....ANNA! O.O  
  
Anna: he...eres Tu...Len Tao!!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bueno este capitulo estuvo más corto, pero va apenas a la mitad este asunto Espero lo sigan leyendo!! Y Anna no te preocupes todo va a salir bien...creo...  
  
IMPORTANTE: LES AVISO QUE SUFRI UN ACCIDENTE POR EL CUAL CASI NO ME PUEDO MOVER, ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN SI ME TARDO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS.OK? 


	4. un baile

Bueno ya que estoy mejor de mi terrible caída , escribo esto, la cuarta parte de este fanfic.  
  
  
  
puse a Ren Tao porque es el único que tiene la posibilidad ($$$$) Para ir a Hawai --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 4.- "un baile" -por que te vas  
  
" Como cada noche desperté,  
  
pensando en ti....y en mi reloj todas las horas se me van  
  
porque te vas...."  
  
Pasaban de las 2:00 A.M., Yoh estaba en su cuarto pero no podía dormir había pasado la ultima semana pensando una y otra vez en ella ,no podía evitarlo, pero como le podría explicar ahora que ella siempre fue lo más importante para el...no podía ya era muy tarde.  
  
Por otro lado Kino no dejaba de hacer preparativos, y empezaba a sospechar acerca de que Anna no estaba donde ellos decían  
  
  
  
Mientras que en Hawai.....  
  
Anna: así que por eso vine hasta acá con Kaede....  
  
Ren: hum....la verdad no tenias por que contarme todo eso...¬¬  
  
Anna y Ren estaban en un café tomando un poco de refresco.  
  
Anna: bueno, y tu por que estas aquí?  
  
Ren: eso no te incumbe...pero vine por que tenia un compromiso social aquí una fiesta en casa de los señores Toner.  
  
Anna: mmmm ya veo...acaso ellos son shamanes?  
  
Ren: así es.....  
  
Anna: ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir  
  
Ren: si quieres te puedo acompañar  
  
Anna: mm....como quieras  
  
Al siguiente día...  
  
-me cuesta tanto  
  
" y aun que fui yo quien decidió que ya no más  
  
y no me canse de jurarte , que no habrá segunda parte  
  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte..."  
  
Anna estaba en su cuarto , aun no se había quitado la pijama y su cabello estaba desordenado pero aún así lucia linda, en eso entra Kaede.  
  
Kaede: buenos días, que linda luces hoy....ten te traje algo  
  
Kaede le entrega un hermoso vestido a Anna.  
  
Anna: es un vestido realmente bonito....(Anna lo toma entre sus manos)  
  
Kaede: se te vera muy bien, para la fiesta de esta noche en casa de los Toner.  
  
Anna: los Toner.....  
  
Kaede ...si....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Kino entra con unas ropas en la mano.  
  
Kino: oye Yoh, como Anna no esta quiero que tu te midas su vestido n_n  
  
Yoh: !!!!! oye no eso si que no abuelita!!! no estoy loco!!  
  
Kino: pues pareces, mira que nunca duermes, y además usas esas sandalias en invierno yo diria que estas bastante loco , ahora pontéelo!!  
  
Yoh: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Anna se había puesto el vestido que Kaede le había dado, ya se había arreglado cuando el entra  
  
Kaede: luces muy bien, pero te falta algo.  
  
de pronto saca un collar de diamantes, (lo se que naco XP) y se lo da a Anna.  
  
Anna: pero....bueno, no esta nada mal....  
  
Kaede se sorprende un poco a la respuesta de Anna ya que el collar le había costado..$$$$$$$$$$$ con 12 ceros ¬¬ hagan cuentas.  
  
Anna: esta noche....tratare de divertirme.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
´n sync. gonne  
  
"Recuerdo lo que dijiste ese día, actuabas extraño,  
  
fue algo que dije lo que hizo que te alejaras?  
  
si pudiera hacer algo para que volvieras....solo e estado aquí...no te puedo sacar de mi mente  
  
trato de ser fuerte, pero creo que ya he perdido la razón deseando que vuelvas,  
  
porque no vez que te necesito aquí conmigo?"  
  
Yoh: humpldslsp....ya no aguanto más esta situación!! ...Anna por que no regresas...  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono.  
  
Yoh: si? .....Ren eres tú!?  
  
Ren: así es, sabes, Anna me contó todo lo que paso y...  
  
Yoh: Anna!! donde esta!! dime!!!  
  
Ren: CALMA!! ella esta aquí en Hawai!  
  
Yoh: ...en Hawai..eso esta muy lejos....  
  
Ren: esta noche la veré...y talvez la convenza de que regrese contigo..  
  
Yoh: de verdad!!  
  
Ren: si...bueno tengo que colgar porque ya me tengo que ir adiós.  
  
Yoh: matane...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"eres lo mas cerca que he estado del cielo,  
  
solo puedo saborearte, y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
  
ya no me importa que mis lagrimas salgan"  
  
  
  
Anna y Kaede llegaron a la fiesta, todos saludaron amablemente a Anna, pero ella no se sentía bien estando en ese lugar, no quería aceptarlo pero ella quería regresar con Yoh, aun que Tal vez ya era muy tarde para eso.  
  
Kaede: te estas divirtiendo?  
  
Anna: si...claro.......  
  
Se acerca un chico bien parecido a Anna y la invita ir a bailar.  
  
Ren: me concedes esta pieza?  
  
Anna: Ren....si..esta bien...(Anna va a la pista de baile con el)  
  
Ren: tengo que decirte algo Anna, Yoh a estado muy triste sin ti.  
  
Anna: Yoh tiene a sus amigos, a Manta a Horo horo a Amidamaru...  
  
Ren: pero no te tiene a ti  
  
Anna: hum.... eso nunca pareció importarle...  
  
Ren: Anna, tu sabes que el te ama, por que te portas así con el  
  
Anna: pero....cállate, tu que vas a saber, no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti  
  
Ren: yo, considero a Yoh como me amigo...y aunque me cueste trabajo aceptarlo, me duele lo que le esta pasando, se supone que tu serás su esposa deberías entenderlo!  
  
Anna: a mi solo me entrenaron para ser la esposa del rey shaman, no para sentir algo por el...  
  
Anna soltó a Ren y le da la espalda.  
  
Anna: sin embargo....si siento algo por el.....pensare lo que me dijiste....me retiro....  
  
Ren: realmente admiro la fortaleza de esa chica....ja...le contare a Yoh...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Bueno les digo que cada vez es más difícil conseguir canciones...jeje, pero espero les este gustando y creanme que el momento cuando se vuelvan a ver Yoh y Anna será inolvidable! he y no me refiero a Lemon ¬¬ mal pensados! 


	5. quiero volver a verte

He aquí la quinta parte de esto, y gracias Sara por tus buenos deseos n_n  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Capitulo 5.- quiero volver a verte  
  
Yoh: entonces ella dijo eso?  
  
Ren: si, estoy hablándote desde la fiesta, en unos momentos empezara un torneo  
  
Yoh: un torneo?  
  
Ren: si, es una demostración de poderes  
  
Yoh: ah, ya veo....  
  
Ren: creo que Anna participara....  
  
Yoh: que!!!  
  
Mientras que....  
  
Anna: si, estoy segura  
  
Kaede: pero...estarás bien?  
  
Anna: claro que si...  
  
Referí: bueno, tenemos que luchara la señorita Anna contra Sid, Sid es uno de los más famosos y poderosos peleadores, su espíritu es un ninja, usa la posesión de almas y de objetos al mismo tiempo, cosa que pocos shamanes puede hacer, de el otro lado esta Anna, ella es una Itako, sus poderes de sacerdotisa son de nivel superior y su técnica especial es llamar a los espíritus  
  
Ren: así es Yoh están a punto de pelear....  
  
Yoh: hum...bueno Anna era una de las mejores aprendices de mi abuela, pero aún así es diferente  
  
Anna saca su collar y se cruza de brazos  
  
Sid hace la fusión de almas con el ninja y la posesión de almas con unas cuchillas.  
  
Referí: que comience la pelea!  
  
Ren: ya comenzaron  
  
Yoh: y su oponente se ve muy fuerte?  
  
Ren: la verdad si  
  
Sid: toma esto!! (sid le lanza las cuchillas)  
  
Anna: que tonto...(con un rápido movimiento hace que se desvíen)  
  
Anna: ahora recibe el descanso eterno!! (saca el espíritu de las cuchillas y le da descanso al espíritu)  
  
Sid: maldición!...pero no es mi único espíritu!  
  
Ren: parece que le esta yendo bien...hasta ahora....  
  
Yoh: hum...  
  
Sid: toma!! (Sid le lanza una patada a Anna)  
  
Anna :ag!... (Anna cae al suelo)  
  
Sid: jaja, la fuerza de una sacerdotisa no le gana a las habilidades físicas de mi espíritu ninja  
  
Anna: hum..tal vez sea verdad pero.......espíritus si escuchan las esferas vengan yo llamo a  
  
AMIDAMARU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: QUE!!!! O.O  
  
Yoh: que!!!!!  
  
Amidamaru: aquí estoy!  
  
Anna: ayúdame a acabar con ese ninja  
  
Amidamaru: si!  
  
Sid: se que te sirve! (le lanza unas cuchillas)  
  
Amidamaru: muevase a la derecha...  
  
Anna hace lo que Amidamaru le dice y logra esquivar fácilmente todos los ataques  
  
Sid: ...de todos modos...como piensas vencerme??!!  
  
Anna: fácil..... (Anna hace un rezo y el espíritu sale del cuerpo de Sid)  
  
Anna: te vencí....acéptalo..  
  
Todo el mundo queda admirado ante la fuerza de Anna  
  
Sid:..........  
  
Ren: Anna gano...no lo creo....  
  
Yoh: que bien....  
  
Anna: gracias Amidamaru...  
  
Amidamaru: señorita Anna espere...cuando regresara!!??  
  
Anna: .....perdón....... (Anna hace que el collar suene y Amidamaru desaparece)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
my will  
  
"quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón,  
  
el tiempo paso me arrepentí....ahora pediré tu perdón"  
  
Anna no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas 3 semanas, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a Yoh, y quería regresar a su lado.  
  
Anna: Kaede puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Kaede: si claro  
  
Anna: la verdad es que quiero regresar a mi casa....  
  
Kaede: no...no me puedes hacer esto!!!  
  
Anna: no te lo estoy pidiendo......te digo que me irme.....  
  
Kaede: pero......  
  
Anna: recogeré mis cosas y....(kaede la toma del brazo)  
  
Kaede: tu no iras a ningún lado....  
  
Anna: que......  
  
Kaede: a menos que sea muerta, no te dejare irte....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ren: pero Yoh no te desanimes....  
  
Yoh: mm.....bueno...por el momento Manta no esta...y mi abuela regreso temporalmente a Izumo  
  
Ren: ah...tengo una idea excelente....  
  
Yoh: de veras?!  
  
Ren: si claro!...mira en este momento partiré a Japón...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Los días lluviosos habían comenzado en Hawai, Anna estaba encerrada en su cuarto, pensó varias veces en llamar a Amidamaru, pero no lo hizo.  
  
Anna: tengo que salir de aquí........(se abrazo así misma)  
  
Anna: ya veras que todo se solucionara.........(sin querer una pequeña risa salio de sus labios)  
  
Anna no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Yoh, podía recordar a Yoh sonriendo como siempre, no comprendía por que el no estaba con ella, para ayudarla......era acaso que ella era la que nunca había pedido esa ayuda? ....tal vez Yoh consideraba a Anna lo suficientemente fuerte... pero ahora.....no tenia esas fuerzas.....esas que siempre le había dado Yoh con su simple presencia....lo necesitaba y mucho....  
  
Anna: tengo que verte Yoh......pero después de lo que le dije a Ren no lo volveré a ver... no se como fui capaz de decirle eso......que no lo amaba...que mi único deber era entrenarlo y no amarlo....  
  
Anna miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia cubría todo, decidió ponerse su vestido negro, se amarro su banda roja en la cabeza y por ultimo se puso su collar.  
  
Anna: te volveré a ver Yoh... no importa cuan difícil sea salir de aquí.....  
  
Anna se dispuso a salir, pero Kaede no la dejaría salir tan fácilmente, así que decidió salir con mucho cuidado.  
  
Anna: si me salgo por el cuarto de lavado será difícil que me encuentren........  
  
Así como lo pensó no había mucha vigilancia por el lugar, así que fácilmente llego hasta el cuarto de lavado, cuando entro pensó en salir por la ventanilla, en eso entro alguien y rápidamente se oculto.  
  
Sirvienta: así es, el amo Kaede esta furioso por esa situación, y dijo que preferia matarla si era necesario...  
  
Sirvienta 2: que malo es el amo...esa chica es muy joven aún...se ve que solo tiene 16 años..  
  
Sirvienta: si verdad...bueno....(salen las dos de cuarto)  
  
Anna: me...me quiere matar....  
  
Anna se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, pero aún así salio de la casa, corrió lo más lejos posible, no se detuvo hasta ver que había salido de los limites de la casa de Kaede.  
  
El sol comenzaba a salir, no había dejado de llover en toda la noche, Anna no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos que paso con Yoh.  
  
Anna: esta lluvia me recuerda tantas cosas....(la chica empezó a recordar todos esos momentos mientras la lluvia recorría su rostro,)  
  
-Yoh: Anna! Anna! ven pronto!  
  
Anna: que quieres Yoh porque me despiertas a esta hora?  
  
Yoh: mira...el amanecer....es hermoso no te parece?  
  
Anna: Yoh.....que tonto.....me sacas de mi cama, y aquí hace frió...  
  
Yoh: lo siento...  
  
de repente Yoh abrazo a Anna.  
  
Yoh: no quiero que te resfríes....--  
  
Anna siguió corriendo, no sabía a donde ir, o que hacer, por primera vez estaba asustada.. tenia miedo..miedo de perderse, de perderlo todo..de perderlo a el...  
  
Anna: maldición...por más que corra no lograre nada esta es una isla...creo que seria estupido si me echo a nadar....  
  
Anna se quedo un momento viendo el horizonte, no le importaba la lluvia, de cualquier modo ya estaba completamente mojada.  
  
Anna: no se que hacer.....  
  
Anna sintió una mano en su hombro.  
  
Yoh: ya veraz que todo se solucionara....  
  
Anna volteo sorprendida y vio que era Yoh, no podía equivocarse...era el, no podía creerlo  
  
Anna: ......Yoh..........  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
creo que los deje en intriga así que tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible 


	6. un regreso esperado

he aquí la quinta y ultima parte!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
5.- "un regreso esperado"  
  
T.A.T.U.  
  
"Habíamos llegado alguna vez tan lejos?  
  
pones tu mano sobre la mía....  
  
y por primera vez en mi vida....estoy llorando..."  
  
  
  
Anna volteo sorprendida y vio que era Yoh, no podía equivocarse...era el, no podía creerlo  
  
Anna: ......Yoh..........  
  
Yoh: Anna.....  
  
Anna lo vio incansablemente, el la veía con tanto amor, con esa sonrisa de siempre después de un momento Anna tan solo se arrodillo en el suelo.  
  
Yoh se inclino ante ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de Anna, y en ese momento una lagrima cayo en la mano de Yoh.  
  
Yoh se sorprendió, el nunca la había visto llorar así, pero esas lagrimas eran calidas, tan calidas como sus besos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Anna finalmente hablo.  
  
Anna:...es de verdad....estas aquí....a mi lado....  
  
Yoh: a sido un largo tiempo de espera...como estas? ven , después me dirás  
  
Yoh abrazo a Anna, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.  
  
Anna: ...no quise herirte....sabes que tu significas más para mi que el compromiso...  
  
Yoh: lo se....pero...no estoy seguro de que tu lo sepas....y eso me preocupa....  
  
Anna: ..Yoh.....  
  
De repente Yoh levanto a Anna, luego se arrodillo frente a ella.  
  
Yoh: Anna, discúlpame por favor, te pediré algo......  
  
Yoh volteo a ver los ojos de Anna, por un momento se quedo callado y luego finalmente lo dijo.  
  
Yoh: te casarías conmigo?  
  
Anna se quedo callada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, era verdad que ellos se casarían, pero por el compromiso, sin embargo el se lo estaba pidiendo, casarse por amor.  
  
Anna: si.....claro que si....(Anna sonrió, se limpio las lagrimas y después abrazo a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: te amo.  
  
Anna: yo también, mira...que hermoso amanecer...  
  
Yoh: si, n_n...  
  
de pronto los dos escucharon gente acercarse.  
  
Anna: es verdad, me están siguiendo quieren matarme...  
  
Yoh: no lo permitiré Anna.  
  
Anna: pero...son..muchos.....(voltearon a ver quienes los perseguían eran mas de 50 guerreros)  
  
Yoh: corramos!  
  
T.A.T.U.  
  
"No nos atraparan, correremos por las montañas,  
  
lucharemos contra las circunstancias  
  
por que mi amor es más grande que esto..no no atraparan!"  
  
Yoh y Anna corrieron, después ellos los rodearon, eran demasiados, se pusieron espalda a espalda  
  
Yoh: yo te protegeré...  
  
Anna: prométeme...que vamos a salir de esto...  
  
Yoh: Anna..ahora que se que te amo...nada nos detendrá creeme!  
  
Empezaron a luchar, derrotaron a muchos pero ellos eran dos contra demasiados, así que siguieron corriendo, hasta que ......  
  
Yoh: Anna...(Yoh jala a Anna de un brazo para que se detenga)  
  
Anna: que......(Anna mira que delante de ellos esta un barranco, de unos 50 metros de altura abajo estaba solo el mar...  
  
Anna: Yoh.....que aremos...  
  
Yoh: ya veraz que todo se solucionara....  
  
Anna no nos atraparan verdad?  
  
Yoh: no..  
  
Yoh le lanzo una mirada profunda como diciéndole algo.  
  
Anna: si...(Anna se volteo de frente a Yoh dándole la espalda al barranco, prácticamente Anna estaba justo en la orilla)  
  
Los guerreros se acercaban cada vez más después se detuvieron.  
  
Guerrero: jaja están atrapados, ahora lo mataremos...  
  
Parecía como si Yoh no los escuchara, miro a Anna con mucho cariño, luego la tomo de los hombros  
  
Yoh: Anna, sabes que te amo....  
  
Anna: yo seré la esposa del rey shaman, y estoy lista para todo...  
  
Se miraron por unos instantes, luego Yoh se acerco más a Anna.  
  
Guerrero: no nos gusta que nos ignoren!  
  
De pronto Yoh comenzó a inclinarse, Anna tan solo miro los ojos de Yoh  
  
Guerrero: se lanzaron por el barranco!!  
  
Anna no pudo evitar sentir que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, cayendo en la mejilla de Yoh antes de pensarlo ya estaba de cabeza cayendo por el barranco, Yoh la rodeo con sus brazos para protegerla.  
  
El momento de la caída parecía eterno, Yoh se mostraba tranquilo como siempre, lo que le daba seguridad a Anna.  
  
Yoh: no dejare que te pase nada malo....(la abrazo fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo y después incremento su posesión de alma alzando a Harusame sobre sus cabezas en forma de escudo)  
  
Anna tan solo se aferro de Yoh dejando toda su confianza en el, sintió como entraron en el mar, la caída fue terrible.  
  
Anna: *mm....sentí un golpe...el agua comienza a meterse por mi boca...no puedo respirar... Yoh......*  
  
Yoh vio como Anna perdía el sentido, así que la alcanzo y trato de sacarla para llevarla a la orilla del mar.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Anna comenzó a despertar, al principio no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, pero después vio a Yoh tirado a su lado y recordó pasajeramente todo.  
  
Anna: Yoh!......  
  
Anna se acerco a Yoh quien tenia algunas heridas.  
  
Yoh: Anna...que paso??....  
  
Anna: mm...no lo recuerdo bien....  
  
Ren: al fin despertaron, yo acabe con los sujetos que los perseguían.  
  
Anna: y Kaede?  
  
Ren: el ya no los molestara más.....creeme....piensa que los dos murieron en la caída...  
  
Yoh: ah....  
  
Anna se levanto se sacudió la ropa y se acomodo el cabello.  
  
Anna: creo que es hora de irnos a casa.... (dijo fríamente)  
  
Yoh: es verdad......ñ_ñ jejeje....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"nunca pensé que me pudiera sentir así,  
  
me quisiera perder en tus besos, cada día te amo más y más  
  
de repente el mundo parece un lugar mejor, todo es perfecto,  
  
te amare hasta el día de mi muerte, pase lo que pase"  
  
  
  
Dos meses después.  
  
Kino: ANDA MIDETELO ANNA!  
  
Anna: ¬¬....esta bien......  
  
Anna se puso un hermoso kimono de novia con el cual lucia realmente bien  
  
Kino: sabia que la mejor de mis aprendices también seria la mejor para este vestido n_n  
  
En eso entra Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Anna, te vez realmente bien n_n  
  
Anna: u_ú....gracias...(dijo poniéndose un poco roja)  
  
Kino: jeje bueno, creo que debo ir a la cocina...(se retira)  
  
Yoh: que linda eres Anna.  
  
Anna: ......(no le dirige la mirada)  
  
Yoh: tengo, que darte algo.....  
  
Yoh saca un anillo con un diamante.  
  
Anna: es hermoso.  
  
Yoh: era de mi madre, y...quiero que ahora tú lo tengas.  
  
Anna: gracias, por cierto no se supone que me debas ver con el vestido antes de la boda.  
  
Yoh: jejeje, lo siento Anna ñ_ñ (Yoh sale de la habitación)  
  
Anna, sonrió un poco y tan solo dijo casi suspirando "baka" después se cambio salio de su habitación tan seria como siempre paso por enfrente de todos y se paro justo enfrente de Yoh, este la vio con una sonrisa.  
  
Yoh: si Anna?  
  
Ella se agacho a donde el estaba sentado y después le dio un beso apasionado, Yoh tan solo pudo pensar en que le agradaría que eso sucediera de nuevo, todo su vida se levanto y nuevamente se dirigía a su cuarto pero antes de salir de la vista de Yoh dijo algo.  
  
Anna: yo también pienso lo mismo......  
  
Fin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Que les pareció el final? espero que les haya gustado n_n chao! 


End file.
